Back Home!
by Rizue22
Summary: Let me go home...  i'm just to far, from where you're i wanna come home!  DRABLE! AU!


Minna-san, hajimemashite, Kazu-chan desu ^_^

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya dari senpai-senpai semua :D

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masashi Kishimoto © Kami-sama dan ortu yang bersangkutan.**

**Warnings: Drable! Jelek kayak muka saya. OOC. AU**

**-From Paris to Rome-**

Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan. Sejenak ia memandang foto orang yang ia sayangi, isterinya dan anak tunggalnya. Karin dan Shizuka. Ia menempelkannya pada kemudi pesawat yang akan ia kemudikan. Ya, ia telah berhasil menjadi seorang pilot seperti cita-citanya waktu kecil.

Mata indahnya mulai memanas, ingin ia menangis namun berusaha ia tahan.

"Sudahlah Teme, bukankah kau sudah terbiasa meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Naruto, rekan sesama pilotnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan mereka Dobe!" sahut Sasuke. "Sekarang kita akan pergi ke Paris, sementara kita berada di Roma sekarang, kapan kita bisa pulang ke Jepang?"

"Entahlah, ini resiko pekerjaan kita. Ayo kita kemudikan!" ajak Naruto.

'_I just wanna go home….'_

**-X-X-x-X-X-**

**-Finally, You're Back-**

Lelaki berambut seperti nanas—Nara Shikamaru berjalan di antara kerumunan orang di bandara Narita. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga berbeda jenis yang cantik. Sejenak matanya melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

"_Dimana perempuan merepotkan itu?" _tanyanya dalam hati. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi isterinya—Temari.

"Shika?" teriak seseorang. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. _"Akhirnya dia datang juga," _pikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru berlari ke arah sumber suara dan langsung berlari ke arah Temari, begitupun dengan Temari, dia berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan segera menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Orang-orang terharu melihat pemandangan itu. Karena mereka sedang 'khusyuk' melepas rindu, mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka menjadi bahan tontonan gratis orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu, dasar perempuan merepotkan," tanya Shikamaru penuh senyum.

Temari membalas senyuman itu dan membelai rambut kekasihnya. "Ahaha, maafkan aku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku baru saja pulang dari Spanyol untuk keperluan penelitian? Dan asal kau tahu juga, aku sangat merindukanmu, bocah."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil mendengar hal itu. Ia menatap lekat mata gadis di depannya. Mata gadis tu terpejam, dan untuk beberapa detik bibir mereka bersatu dengan sebuah kata yang dinamakan 'cinta'. Akhirnya kerinduan itu terobati.

**-X-X-x-X-X-**

**-I'm Sorry-**

"Kenapa pesawatnya bisa dibatalkan terbang?" bentak seseorang berambut merah dengan tanda 'Ai' di keningnya, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Maaf tuan, tapi cuaca di London sedang buruk, sehingga penerbangan ke Tokyo dibatalkan dan dipindahkan menjadi minggu depan," jawab resepsionis itu dengan ramah, berharap lelaki di depannya bisa meredam kemarahannya.

"Ini tidak adil! Saya sudah membeli tiket dan saya sudah berjanji kepada anak dan isteri saya kalau saya akan pulang lusa, anda mengerti tidak sih?" bentaknya makin keras. Resepsionis itu hanya menghela napas. Ia mengerti betul perasaan orang di depannya ini, karena ia juga begitu merindukan keluarganya di rumah.

Tanpa resepsionis itu duga, Gaara menghamburkan kertas di depannya sehingga menerpa wajah sang resepsionis. "London Air tidak memuaskan, _shit_!" teriak Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan resepsionis itu yang terlihat pasrah.

Dia pun duduk di kursi tunggu dan memegang keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Matsuri, aku kangen! Maafkan aku tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu," gumamnya. Hatinya masih dipenuhi amarah karena tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang.

**-X-X-x-X-X-**

**-Untittled-**

Mata lavender seorang gadis cilik melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak takut terinjak atau apa oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya yang lebih besar darinya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, "dimana ayah ya?" tanyanya.

Ibu dari gadis itu—Hinata Hyu eh—Inuzuka berjalan di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki dengan segitiga terbalik di pipi berlari ke arah gadis itu—Akari Inuzuka, Akari yang melihat sang ayah langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menghambur di pelukannya. Nyaman, pikir Akari.

"Ayah, aku kangen!" seru gadis itu di pangkuan sang ayah yang juga merasa rindu pada sang putri. Hinata pun segera menghambur ke arah mereka, air matanya tak dapat ia tahan lagi ketika suaminya yang sudah berbulan-bulan pergi tugas ke luar negeri datang.

**-X-X-x-X-X-**

**-End-**

Aduh maaf ya! Saya rasa fic saya ini kurang memuaskan. Bagi para **Westlifers **tahu dong ini fic kayak video klip apa?

100+jempol Naruto buat yang jawab **HOME**!

Sekedar informasi, **tanggal 5 Oktober 2011 Westlife akan konser di Indonesia.**

**Kyaaaa….!**

Tapi saya gak bisa nonton, sedihnya _

Oke, daripada banyak bicara, mending review aja ya! Gak review juga gapapa. Asal jangan muntah aja abis baca fic ini. Ntar puasanya batal lho!

See You ^_^

**-Lionel Sanchez Afellay "Kazu-chan"-**


End file.
